The present invention generally relates to an automatic nail fastening device which is controlled by a microprocessor and more particularly relates to an automatic nailing device for nailing roof decking.
Automatic apparatus for installing shingles on a roof are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,048 issued to Himebaugh discloses an automated shingling apparatus for applying strips of shingling material to a roof which includes a frame having a motorized drive belt assembly. A roll of shingling strip material is carried on the frame and movement of the belt assembly unwinds the shingling material from the roll and deposits it on the roof. A series of actuators are mounted on the drive belt and as the assembly belt moves, the actuators pass by and periodically engage the trigger of a nail gun positioned on the frame thereby fastening the shingling material to the roof in timed relation to the movement of the apparatus.
Another automatic shingling patent, namely U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,597 issued to Petrove, discloses a shingling apparatus that applies shingles to a roof in successive steps. The apparatus includes a frame having a wheel assembly with air driven motors to vertically move the apparatus. A hopper on the frame holds the shingles while a shuffle bar moves across the shingles, placing them one at a time onto forks. The forks move from the frame to the roof where the shingle is placed and then fastened to the roof with a pneumatic nail gun. When the forks return to their starting position to retrieve the next shingle, the apparatus moves toward the top of the roof in a vertical direction. The apparatus is attached to nylon belts which are fastened at the top of the roof to a linear motion brace. The movement of the apparatus is performed through the use of many sensors and a microprocessing system.
The present invention differs from the automatic shingling apparatus of the prior art in that it is directed toward an automatic nailing device that is capable of nailing decking to a roof, especially commercial roof deck, instead of nailing shingling to a roof deck. Nailing of roof deck to a roof frame may require various spacing and patterning of the nails to accommodate different types of roof structures. Accordingly, an automatic nailing apparatus is needed which is capable of automatically nailing decking to a roof structure where the spacing and patterning of the nails can be altered according to the roof structure. There is also a need for an automatic nailing apparatus for nailing decking to a roof which can identify metal plates which exceed a predetermined thickness and which are attached to the roof structure so that nailing into the metal plates of the roof structure can be avoided.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an automatic nail fastening device which is capable of adjusting the spacing and patterning of the nails.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic nail fastening device which is especially useful for nailing decking to a roof and which is also capable of identifying metal having a predetermined thickness in the underlying roof structure so that nailing into metal contained in the underlying roof structure can be avoided.
The present invention comprises an automatic nail fastening device having a frame, at least one wheel attached to the frame to allow for movement of the frame, at least one nail gun attached to the frame and means for activating the nail gun such as, for example, a pneumatic system where pressurized air can be used to activate the nail gun, a sensor for sensing a distance traveled which sends a signal to a microprocessor regarding the distance traveled, the microprocessor receiving the signal from the sensor and controlling the means for activating the nail gun, and a power source for the microprocessor.
In another aspect of the invention, the automatic nail fastening device may include a detector for sensing metal which exceeds a predetermined thickness or threshold level that is located in the path of the nail gun where the detector sends a signal to the microprocessor to prevent the nail gun from nailing into the metal.
In still another aspect of the invention, the microprocessor is capable of controlling the spacing and pattern of the nails that are nailed with the nail gun.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the automatic nail fastening device includes means for feeding nails into the nail gun.
In yet another aspect of the device, a pair of handles and a control panel may be included. The handles allow a user to more easily push the device. Safety levers and a push button for manually activating the nail gun may also be positioned near the handles to enable easy access to such features by the user. The control panel may include an xe2x80x9con/offxe2x80x9d switch, means for selecting the spacing and or pattern of the nails, and one or more light emitting diodes for indicating device status such as low battery, inaccurate nail spacing and realignment for proper spacing, and whether the device is on or off.
The present invention also includes a method for automatically fastening nails to a substrate which includes the steps of providing a device having a frame, at least one nail gun mounted to the frame, means for activating the nail gun, and means for moving the frame, locating an edge of the substrate with the device, inputting spacing and/or patterning of the nails into a microprocessor, moving the device along the substrate, sensing a distance traveled by the device and sending a signal to the microprocessor in relation to the distance traveled, receiving the signal with the microprocessor, and activating the nail gun in response to the received signal.